Electronic devices, such as a smart devices, mobile phones, personal computers, modems, and routers, have become central in life and work of people. Such devices may include various hardware, software, and firmware components that are upgradable to keep up with the pace of modern life and industry. For example, such devices may include operating systems that are upgradable to keep up with developments in information technology.
Upgradable components can allow serviced providers and device manufacturers to gradually launch component upgrades, which can provide new versions of components and enhancements without much risk in breaking related systems. However, because of the nature of development for some upgradable components and because upgrades from over a network are relatively new, technical problems may arise (such as compatibility issues in upgrading between versions). Therefore, there are many technical solutions for many technical problems in component upgrading yet to be invented.